Eggs
by CheyBaby
Summary: Rachel was stupid to trust Jesse. Of course he didn't actually like her. No one did. Or did they? What happens when Rachel finds she isn't alone in the girls locker room? Slight OOC.
1. Eggs

_**I've apparently been feeling extremely inspired. Here's a little one shot that popped up while I was rewatching season one. Could it be more? Should it be more? Do you want more? Review and let me know! If you haven't seen my other story yet, go check it out (Ronan). I hope you all enjoy this!**_

Rachel huffed as she wiped the cracked egg off her face, and flung it to the ground, stupid Jesse. She knew she was wrong to trust Jesse, but she did. By the time she found out he was playing her to help Shelby it was too late. She already cared for him.

It was bad enough he betrayed her by going back to Vocal Adrenaline, but to do this. To egg her, take innocent lives, it was just going too far. Rachel couldn't imagine how what he said could be true. He couldn't have loved her. If he had, things would be different. He would being helping her lead her team to a win at regionals.

Rachel sighs and strips off her sweatshirt and tosses it in the large trashcan in the corner of the girls locker room. Technically she shouldn't be in there, but she figured if Coach Sylvester caught her it would be worth it. Stripping off the rest of her clothes she pads over to a shower in the far corner and flips on the water creating a solid stream of steaming hot water.

As soon as her face hit the water the tears started to flow. What had she done so wrong? What was it about her that made everyone hate her? Was it the animal sweaters? The skirts? Or maybe her bossy, overbearing attitude? She tried so hard to fit in. To be liked and to make friends, but nothing ever worked.

She thought maybe, just maybe Jesse was the start of a new era. An era in which she would begin to fit in. Jesse understood. He was a star too, he needed to be liked and to fit in. She trusted him. She told him things she hadn't even told her fathers. She told him how lonely she was, how much she wished she had her mother to love her and to give her advice, but he'd thrown it all away with a simple phone call.

"Fuck!" She screamed as she slammed a tight fist against the shower wall. "How could you be so stupid?!" Slamming her fist against the wall one more time, she dropped to the floor, pulling her knees up and wrapping her arms around them.

"Rachel?" A voice called out, and she froze. She knew that voice. It wasn't Coach Sylvester, she would prefer that. No, it was Quinn Fabray. Of course. The perfect ending to her already screwed up day.

"I'm a little busy." Rachel calls back, over the sound of the water cascading down around her.

"Are you okay in there? You sound upset." Quinn asked.

"Did you need something Quinn? Is the baby okay or did you just decide to torture me further?" Rachel spat out as she finally stood from the floor and made a move to rinse the shampoo out of her hair. She was definitely thankful for the travel sized shampoo and conditioner she packed in her emergency slushie kit.

Quinn sighed and fiddled with the edge of the shower curtain. "Someone said they saw you go out to the parking lot, but when I got there all I saw was a puddle of broken eggs so I just assumed something went wrong with Vocal Adrenaline, and that you would be in here. I wanted to talk to you, about Glee club."

"Will you hand me my towel?" Rachel asked as she flipped the water off and stuck her hand out.

"Uh, yeah." Quinn picked the towel up off of the bench and handed it to Rachel, awkwardly shifting from one foot to the other. "You know, we really can't do this without you right?"

"What are you talking about Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"Regionals. I'm talking about regionals. We can't win without you. You've been really down, and I get it, but you're kind of the heart of the club, you know? I mean most of us think you're kind of annoying, but without you we would have failed already. You keep us motivated. We need you." Quinn sighs, and picks up the neatly folded change of clothes, anticipating the brunette's need for them.

Reaching out and grabbing her underwear off the top of the pile, Rachel sighs. "I'm not sure about that Quinn. I appreciate the little pep talk you're trying to give me, I'm sure you're more than adept at them having been head cheerleader and all, but clearly you all hate me. Why should I continue to waste my time with a team who can't motivate themselves? Who can't appreciate their captain? Who can't respect each other enough to realize that fighting over solos only wastes time, and honestly isn't that important. They're petty about who sings each week in Glee when in reality they could sing any time they wanted to if they just talked to Mr. Schue."

Quinn sucked in a deep breath as Rachel stepped out of the shower in nothing but her underwear, and a towel wrapped around her hair. There was no way someone could be so beautiful. "I know we're stupid most of the time, but come on! We're teammates. We love you, and you love us."

"Cut the crap Quinn. I may care about all of you, but the rest of you wouldn't think twice if I were to quit. No, wait, you would. You would say I'm quitting for attention or something like that." Pulling a brush out of the bag on the floor Rachel begins to brush her hair, roughly tugging at the knots formed by the water.

"That's not true! Okay, well, maybe it is. They're jerks. I was a jerk. I'm sorry, but I want to change. I care about you, and I need you. In Glee I mean." Quinn swallowed nervously. "I - I'd really like for us to be friends."

Rachel scoffed. "Is this some kind of joke? Where are the cheerios with the slushies? Should I be ready for another shower?"

"No! Of course not! I'm not like that anymore Rachel! I know I can be a bitch sometimes, but the baby hormones make me crazy. I'm sorry, for all the things I've done to you." Quinn held out the other girl's clothes expecting her to take them, but Rachel ignored it.

"Please!" Rachel yelled, rolling her eyes. "Don't insult my intelligence Quinn. You've got to be up to something. Why else would you want to be my friend?"

Taking a deep breath, and throwing the clothes on the bench Quinn moved forward. Reaching out Quinn tentatively put a hand on the brunette's bare hip. "There are so, so many reasons." Quinn's eyes darted from Rachel's eyes to her lips and back before slowly inching forward. Finally, their lips met and Quinn smiled. Slipping her other hand into Rachel's wet hair she pulled the small girl closer to her, swiping her tongue across Rachel's bottom lip.

Before Rachel knew what she was doing she was kissing back, opening her mouth to Quinn's needy request and tangling her hands deep into the other girl's long blonde locks. Suddenly, Rachel came to and pulled away, shocked. "What are you doing?!"

"What do you mean what am I doing?! I think it's pretty obvious! Besides, you were doing it back if I'm not mistaken!" Quinn yelled back, breathless and panting.

"No, no, no. This is not happening. Okay Santana! Brittany! You can come out now! I'm ready for the slushies! Or are you going to have them do it in the hallway for everyone to see?" Rachel spat out. She hadn't meant to sound so cruel. She more than enjoyed the kiss, but it didn't make sense.

"I'm not that cruel Rachel, but clearly you think I am. When you weren't chasing my boyfriend you were dating Puck and when you weren't doing either of those things you were dating Jesse. I never had the chance to tell you. I'm just going to go." Quinn sniffled, and turned around to leave.

Rachel was frozen. Quinn just admitted to liking her. Had just kissed her, but she was stupid and insulted her. Made her feel like crap. Before she could say anything else, fix things, Quinn was gone.


	2. Don't

_**Okay, I know this one is so much shorter, but I promise I will try to make the next one longer. I'm not that great with long chapters. I hope you like it. Is there anything you'd like to see happen in this story? I can't promise I can work it in, but I can try. Enjoy and review! :)**_

Rachel dressed quickly. She was sure her skirt was on sideways, and she'd only just slipped her other arm into her shirt before she burst out of the locker room. She needed to find Quinn. She needed to apologize. To kiss her again. No, to apologize.

Rachel saw her immediately, sitting on one of the thrift store couches stashed under the bleachers by the skanks, crying. "Quinn, I would like to apologize for my previous behaviour. It was completely inappropriate."

Quinn sniffled and wiped her tears away roughly. "It's something I would have done Rachel. You were justified and you know it. I'm sorry I was such a horrible person."

"Hey, this is my apology not yours. I shouldn't have just assumed. After all, people can change. Feelings can change. Everything changes. I was just a bit flustered, I mean you did practically maul me." Rachel smiled at the tiny giggle that escaped from Quinn. She liked this new person. This sweet, caring, adorable person.

"Do you have to be a diva about everything?" Quinn teased. "I shouldn't have just kissed you. I just didn't know how to say it."

Rachel smiled sweetly, straightened her spine, and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Hey, Rachel, I think you're smokin' and I want to shove my tongue down your throat" would have done."

Quinn scoffed. "I might be carrying his spawn, but I haven't turned into Puck you know."

"Oh well I know it's hard to resist my feminine wiles." Rachel shrugged, a smile tugging at her lips. "A horn dog is a horn dog."

"Why don't you show this side of you in Glee?"

"It doesn't matter how I act. Everyone hates me no matter what. Just take Jesse for example. I was more of myself with him than anyone else. I told him things I've never told anyone else, and he and his friends just egged me. We should be in class you know." Rachel said in an attempt to divert the conversation.

"We need to talk about this though. I mean, isn't that what you do? Talk about things?" Quinn asked She definitely preferred their little bubble to the oppressive mass that was the McKinley High student body.

Rachel shrugged and fingered the edge of the skirt she'd yet to turn right. "What do we need to talk about? You kissed me. It's pretty simple."

"That's it?"

"Yes, that's it. I am a highly intelligent person Quinn. I am able to process information much quicker than the vast majority of our peers. I am very aware of who I am. I don't need to have a conversation about this to know that you are very beautiful, and I would be more than honored and endlessly lucky to have you as my girlfriend. However, if you need to have this conversation I am willing to give it a go." Rachel said.

"Just like that? You're ready to accept all of this? I was awful to you Rachel."

Rachel sighed, and took Quinn's hand in her own. "I don't hold a grudge Quinn. You should know that. If I did I wouldn't still be apart of the Glee you want to be with me, you just have to accept that, but until then I do need to be in class." Rachel smiled and leaned in, placing a soft chaste kiss against the corner of Quinn's mouth. Getting up, and straightening her skirt, Rachel began to walk away. A tug on her hand stopped her.

"Wait." Quinn said before pulling the small girl back to a seated position next to her. "I - I'm not very good with words."

"That's okay Quinn. Words are not always necessary."

Quinn surged forward, seeking out Rachel's lips, one hand grasping the back of her neck and the other fisting in the smaller girl's shirt. Their tongues battled for dominance as Quinn pushed Rachel further into the old couch, swinging one leg over the other girls to sit astride her lap.

Rachel gasped, settling her hands against Quinn's thighs and squeezing gently. She knew Quinn could be forceful, but wow. She suddenly agreed with Katy Perry. Cherry chapstick was indeed a pleasing taste. She bookmarked that thought for later. She would deal with it once she was near a printer.

"What the hell is going on here?!"


	3. Taste

**_So, it's taken a few days for this update, and I'm not entirely happy with it, but that may just be me. If there is anything you'd like to see happen please feel free to tell me and I'll see if it can be worked in. I'm taking the SAT's this Saturday so it may be a bit before I update again, but I hope you all stick with me. The response to this story has been one I never expected and I am so grateful for it. I hope you enjoy this chapter and review! :)_**

Quickly, but gently Rachel pushed Quinn off her lap. Of course someone would show up and ruin their moment. "Coach Sylvester. What brings you out here on this lovely day? The weather is quite nice, is it not?"

"What are you two doing out here? You should be in class not participating in your perverted little fantasies. Is that greasy haired goblin and his pet imp rubbing off on you?" Sue shuddered at the thought.

"No, of course not. We were merely sharing our feelings. Getting past old rivalries and the like." Rachel smirked at the look on Quinn's face. No one talks to Sue Sylvester like they're human. If only she knew.

"Why is your hair all wet? Get doused in another one of those disgusting drinks?" Sue asked.

Quinn's brow furrowed. There was no direct insult towards Rachel. No yelling, aside from when she first found them. She was confused. "I'm sorry Coach Sylvester, but what do you care?"

Rachel squeezed Quinn's hand. "It's okay Quinn. I can handle this. No, I did not get another slushie facial. Jesse and his band of vocal adrenaline thugs egged me. I, understandably, showered."

Sue crossed her arms, her mouth flattened into a hard line, and her jaw clenched. Quinn was sure she was about to burst a gasket for Rachel using the locker room. It seemed inevitable. "I warned you about that little jackass!" Wait. What? "I told you he was up to no good. "

"Can't we talk about this later?" Rachel whined. She wasn't in the mood. She wanted to be kissing Quinn.

"No we most certainly cannot! You know how much I love revenge, and no one messes with my niece and gets away with it!" Sue's scowl deepened.

"Wait. What? Niece? What the hell is going on here?" This had to be some kind of joke. There was no way Rachel Berry was Sue Sylvester's niece. Though, it would make sense. They were both tenacious, bossy, overbearing, and scheming.

Rachel sighed. Perfect. "Well I was going to wait to tell you, but I guess the cat is out of the bag so to speak. Sue is my aunt. When my daddy told my grandmother he fell in love with my dad she kicked him out, and Sue took him in. Her Nazi hunting parents were always gone so it was just them and my aunt Jean."

"Expect an apology from that little punk and that woman. They'll both be hearing from me soon. And get to class!" Sue yelled before storming off.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Quinn asked.. "You could have ruled McKinley."

Rachel shrugged. "There is a lot you do not know about me Quinn. No one has ever bothered to take an interest in me. I didn't say anything for precisely that reason. I want to be liked for who I am, not feared for who I'm related to."

"You're a lot stronger than most people give you credit for. A lot stronger than I could ever be. Wait. If Sue is your aunt then why is she always trying to destroy the Glee club?"

"Well, sometimes Mr. Schue is being an idiot and when I try to fix it he won't listen." Rachel shrugged. " So she does crazy things to get him back on track."

"Sue Sylvester is one of the weirdest, most convoluted people I've ever met."

"Tell me about it." Rachel laughed. She knew that probably better than anyone. "Glee club is going to start in ten minutes. We should probably get going. You can leave first, if you want."

"First? What do you mean?"

"Well, I know you're not head cheerio anymore, and you aren't as popular, but you're higher up on the food chain than I am. I just figured you would want to retain any popularity you still have."

"I'm not that shallow anymore Rachel. Let's go together. Unless, of course, you don't want to be with me." Quinn sighed as the realization dawned on her. She'd yet to take into account the possibility that she may not want her. Things were happening so fast she hadn't had time to consider the possibility.

"What? No!" Rachel turned so she was facing Quinn and took the blonde girl's hands into her own, squeezing them gently for reassurance. "Of course I do Quinn. You're beautiful, and so sweet when you want to be. I truly wish I could have always known you as this person. However, we've yet to figure this all out. What are we? Do we hold hands? Do we kiss? We aren't sure of any of this yet, and I would think it wise to discover it before revealing all of this to the rest of the club."

"If you're such a highly intelligent person why do I have to tell you? We do kiss. I think that's been established, and I like holding your hands. As for what we are, I would very much like to be your girlfriend." Quinn shrugged. It was simple to her. She'd already lost everything. Her mother, her father, her popularity, her future. Why not have the courage to gain something good? Even if it didn't last. Even if they didn't work out. "What's life without a little hard work, eh?"

Rachel smiled. Not just any ordinary smile. No. It was a full one hundred watt Rachel Barbra Berry smile. "Girlfriends it is then. Will you allow me to serenade you as an official decree?"

"I wouldn't expect anything less, m'lady." Quinn giggled.

Checking her watch Rachel quickly stood from the old couch, and pulled Quinn with her. "Okay enough being silly. We really must be on our way. I don't like being late to glee club."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "After you."


End file.
